Prom Night
by moosmiles
Summary: Z and Sky have a night to remember. ZS


**Prom Night**

Z and Sky sat in the lounge talking.

"So, you going to the prom?" Z asked the Blue SPD Ranger. He shrugged.

"Dances aren't really my thing," he answered. Oh, c'mon, Sky! We get to party and dance all night, while ruining another place that isn't the academy.

"So," he said, grabbing the book she loaned him. She placed her hand on his.

"What's wrong? You've always been able to tell me everything. Why not now?" she demanded.

"I just . . . I can't, at least, not right now, Z," he said, looking into her dark brown eyes. She let go of his hand and fell into his arms.

"I just can't wait," she said, sighing against his chest. Silence floated in the air as Sky held Z in his arms.

"How do you want it to happen?" Sky asked.

"Well, I want my favorite song to start playing and then see my prince charming run to me, kissing me, and we spend the night together, wishing it would last forever," Z said to her friend.

"You mean the one we . . ." he started, but was cut off by soft breaths of air muffled against his chest. He looked down to see her sleeping. He kissed her cheek. He placed her on the couch and draped a blanket over her, dimming the lights. "Night, Z."

Z, Jack, Syd, Bridge, and Kira stood at the prom. Syd wrapped up in Jack's arms and Kira and Bridge smiling at each other goofily. Z sighed, frustrated at Sky.

"Damnit," she murmured, looking for him. "Sky, c'mon, I begged you."

_Z jumped onto Sky's body in the middle of the night. He groaned, turning on the lamp as he sat up._

_"Z? Whadda need?" Sky asked her. She pulled up her dress._

_"What do you think about this one?" she asked. He shook his head no._

_"It's not you," he said. He stood up. __"Put it on."_

_She slowly pulled off her nightshirt and sweatpants, blushing. He blushed too, smiling. She pulled the golden dress with a pale midriff on and he zipped the zipper, since she never could reach them. He grabbed her skirt and ripped it._

_Z gaped at Sky ripping her skirt shorter till it barely covered her thighs and then he grabbed the left sleeve and ripped it off, so there was only a strap there._

_Z smiled, kissing Sky, __"Thank you."_

_"No problem," Sky said, hugging her tightly, never wanting to let go, but knew he had to. __"Go to bed."_

_"Please come with me?" Z begged. He sighed, getting into bed and turning off the lamp._

_"Goodnight, Z," Sky said, looking at her in the dark, knowing she would cry soon._

_"C'mon, Sky," she cried, breaking out in tears._

_"Goodnight, Elizabeth!" Sky said, pulling the covers over his head and listened to her cries, footsteps walk out the door, and the swish of the medal doors closing. He soon heard a scream and a crash._

Z sighed as her song, "Breakable"started playing.

A smile appeared on her face, tears flooding her eyes. She stood on a chair and looked around for Sky. He was standing on the deck outside of the dance room. She ran out to him.

"Sky," she said, crying.

Sky took Z in his arms and held her, kissing her hard. She kissed back, slowly placing her hands on his neck and back. He ran his hands through her hair as they kissed.

"Sky," she whispered softly, gasping.

He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to dance to her favorite song, 'Breakable'.

He kissed her again, slipping his tongue in her mouth. She followed his lead and they explored each other's mouths. He pulled her closer, somehow it was possible. He lifted her off the ground and she kicked her feet in the air. He swung her around as they kissed.

They separated, taking in small gasps.

"I love you, Elizabeth Maryah Delgado," Sky confessed, "I always have and always will, Z." She broke down in tears again, gasping in between her sobs.

"I love you too, Schuylar William Tate," she cried, falling in towards his chest. He scooped her in his arms and took her back to the academy.

He laid her on his bed gently, laying on top of her and layering her neck with kisses.

She wrapped her arms around him as he unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it off, throwing it to the side. She laughed, kissing him on the lips.

"Where's your bra?" he asked.

"I left it in my room. Syd was rushing me . . ." she was cut off by Sky kissing her.

"I don't care," he said, pulling off his jacket and shirt. She ran her hands over his chiseled body, sighing.

Z and Sky stayed in his room, making love all night, letting their sparks fly.

Sky let Z sleep, combing her hair with his fingers, kissing her lips. "Night," he whispered, gathering her in his arms.


End file.
